narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gushkin-banda: Sanjiva Naga - Art of The Infinitely Peerless One
Description: This is the most powerful of any technique that Gaoh has learned, and is the peak of his abilities. This technique contains immense power, but at a deadly price, for this technique cannot be performed without the sacrifice of life. For this technique, Gaoh must reverse his flow of chakra within him, using nearly the full amount of chakra in order to perform this technique. Being that it takes time to gather this chakra, this technique does not take effect until this a feew after it is begun, and for the full length of this charge stage Gaoh must remain motionless, his hands held in a clutched towards his heart, the center of his chakra. When ready, Gaoh’s arm will part, sending out a visible blast of chakra that fires towards the sky and seperates into thousands of rays of light that will then form a massive dome that will cover a large area already specified by Gaoh. Then the dome spreads further and further as it reaches out the full range of this technique. Everything within this field is effected, and there is no control over this that prevents someone within this dome from being affected. Also the dome cannot be seen by normal means, only those able to view barriers are able to see it. This technique shows the true power of the Sage of Enlightenmet, as it expands their spiritual energies to their max potential. This technique was even deemed forbidden by the previous Sage of Enlightenment, for the reason that a life must be sacrificed. This technique show the ability of the Sage of Enlightenment to transcend the forces of creation and destruction. Rebirth This is the first possible outcome for this technique, and when this is activated, the chakra that forms around Gaoh's hands will be a white. This technique revives everyone that has died within the field of effect so long as they have not been dead for longer then 24 hours. The bodies of these people will be fully restored, as will the wounds of living people within the field that are not being resurrected. However, being that this technique has no control over whom it affects, even opponents will be restored by this technique. The sacrifice for this technique is a human life, one that, once sacrificed, cannot be resurrected by any means, or ever again accessed in either the physical or spiritual realm. A willing participant may be substituted for Gaoh’s life in the case of resurrection. If no one has come forth as a substitute, this technique will claim Gaoh’s own life along with the destruction of the Thesmophoros temple. However, if Gaoh is not the one sacrificed, he will be placed within a coma that will last a fully eight weeks after successfully using the Rebirth version of Sanjiva Naga. Destruction This is the second possible outcome for this technique, and when this is activated the chakra that forms around Gaoh's hands will be a black. This technique is the reverse of the first possible outcome, as the technique kills everyone within the field of effect, instantly killing all targets as the dome passes over them in the blink of an eye, so that there is not even pain. If this technique is used, unlike the "Rebirth" in which a life can be substituted for Gaoh, in the "Destruction" the sacrificed life will be Gaoh, who will never again be able to be revived, and will pass from existence in both the physical and spiritual realm. Thus deeming this technique on the highest level of Sage Of Enlightenment abilities. This technique truly has no defense against it, as Gaoh will be able to control the mental and bodily functions of anyone who is within the range of this technique. The "Destruction" version of Sanjiva Naga is considered by Gaoh is the most powerful Gushkin-banda technique. Category:SahaTo Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Ninjutsu